The fires of time
by Noctis Lucius Caelum
Summary: Natsu has been walking in the forest and in it he meets someone who gives him a chance to change the past time traveling fic bad at summarys
1. Prologue

Hi guys this is my first story I am writing so don't judge me to hard also not to forget for now is T rated but in Future it may become M rated also I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did but I don't.

**Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was few hours after Crime Sorcière has left and Natsu had almost recover from the pain of unlocking the second origin and now he was walking throught the forest or rather lost in finding the hut where everyone was.<p>

"Damn it, I forgot the way back and I can't find the others. If Gray finds out he won't stop laughing at me. " Said annoyed and pissed Natsu.

He was going throught the forest for few more hours the sun was going to raise any moment , but something caught his interest. It was a blinding light but it was warm and welcoming and when he went near it he was sucked in the light. Few minuets later he woke up near someone really beautiful, it was the same girl that saved them from the roar of Acnologia until he rememberd who she is she said somthing to Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel I have a special mission for you." Said the girl calmly with power radiating form her voice.

"I am sorry but who were you again and where are we ?' asked Natsu with suprised expression on his face .

"Don't you remember me little one my Name is Mavis Vermilion and for next question it's a secret.' Said Mavis with cute voice that made Natsu blus a little .

When Natsu looked around he saw the whole place it was shining it was like a big garden with hundred types of flowers around the whole place and a big tree in center, under the tree there was a table for two and two chairs, on the table there were 2 cups of tea, 2 pieces of cake and a vase with white rose in it. It was really beatifull place Natsu thought, but the thing that caught Natsu's attention the most was that everthing in this garden was shining and giving same wramth as the light earlier.

"Let's have a sit, I have something im portant to talk with yo." Said Mavis with warm smile that could even melt a frozen hearth.

"Sure." said Natsu in a cheerfull voice just like a child.

When they sat on the little table Natsu emidately tried the tea and ate from the cake, it made the whole pain from unlocking the second origin go away and there was only one word that came in Natsu's head in this moment "Delicious". When she heard this her smile become even bigger and she said "Thank you for the compliment young one. '

After they ate Natsu became curious what was the mission she was talking about and he asked curious " Umm Master Mavis what is the mission you were talking about ?'

"Please, just call me Mavis . but before i tell you the mission I want to ask you a question?' asked Mavis.

" Yes of course.' Said the young Dragon Slayer in a cheerfull voice.

"Tell me, how did Zeref knowed you and what he told you to kill him ? ' She said this time in a serious tone that could give anyone goosebumps.

With this question Natsu's cheerfull face dissapeared and was changed with a serious one " Like you I don't know what he meant. And I don't remember ever meeting him in my life so I don't know from where he knows me, but there is something that concernce me even more. Even with unlocking this second container i don't know if we can beat Zeref he had 7 years , Damn it I wish I had this 7 years too so I could train!"

"What if I tell you that I could give you this 7 years to train." said Mavis with little smile on her face.

"Did you said what I think you said.' Asked Natsu with almost jumping from the chair

"Yes I have enough power left to send you in the past, but that will be my last spell I make from there you are alone .'

"Wait, won't the future change if I am not on Tenrou Island ?"said Natsu worried about his friends that will go on Tenrou island.

"I have thought about this already here take this, it's a Clone Lacrima the last one in Earthland. It can make copy of any person for 2 days the clone would be at the level of power you were back than but it's one use only but there will be side efect from not going on Tenrou island you will lose some of your powers that you obtained there"said Mavis looking for the dragon slayer's reaction but she was suprised to see his face, he was grining.

" So with not going on Tenrou island I will lose the chance to obtain the lightning-fire dragon mode but, I will still remember the most important thing i learned there from Gildarts. " said Natsu still smiling like an idiot.

" I see, you are not looking for more power you only want power to protect the precious people for you." Said the little girl with her returning to her face.

"Of course for what else could I use power for.' Natsu said still grining like a fool.

At this comment Mavis laughed a little but Natsu didn't heard her. She tought to herself that he is acting like a child but maybe this is one of the things that makes him so strong. And with that she teleportet him back in the forest the with the sun starting to rise then she asked him "Are you ready ?'

'Yes' was the only thing he said .

With his answer she started chanting on some old language that Natsu somehow could understand few words from it, he only understood 3 words from this language and they were: Dragon, fire and time. But before the spell could send him in the past he said to her "Thank you for everething First and I wish we could meet someday again.' and with that his whole body was engulfed in brith light and he was gone.

'I wish you good luck young dragon slayer in your new adventure.' and with that her body started disappearing with the sun rising at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys not bad for Prologue I am now thinking to add a romantic pairing but I don't think I will make it NaLu or NaZa well for now i am still not sure but if you have some idea for pairing just write in you review and not to forget I need Beta Reader to help me with the Grammar I am at bad terms with it . So read and review guys and thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and here is chapter 1 hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: Awakening 7 years earlier**

* * *

><p>Natsu was sleeping soundly in his bed though the slight pain and incessant shouting is currently disturbing his sleep, but being the heavy sleeper that he is, he ignored it.<p>

"Natsu, Natsu. Wake up or you're going to miss your chance to become an S-class mage." Happy exclaimed. His little paws are starting to get numb from slapping the Dragonslayer to consciousness until a thought struck him. "Natsu, if you don't get up " He began in a singsong voice. "Gray will start laughing at you because you missed your chance at becoming an S-class mage because you overslept. I can hear him now, laughing at you while saying. 'What an Idiot! Missing his chance because he's too lazy, HAHAHAHA.' "

At that comment Natsu shot up from the bed ready to Punch Gray in the face. "Who are you calling an idiot you Pervert Stripper?" he shouts looking for his opponent but then he saw no one except Happy floating around him while smiling.

"Good morning Natsu! You finally woke up." Happy sighed. "I was trying to wake you up for some time now and if we're late you're going to miss your chance to participate in S-class trials. So hurry and get ready, Natsu." he reminded the Dragonslayer.

Natsu looked around his house a little dumbstruck, because the last thing he remembered was that he in was some weird place with the first Fairy Tail Master seven years in the future. Natsu for the first time in a long time started to think really hard with his expression becoming serious. "Was that all a dream, the S-class trials, the fight against Grimoire heart, the meeting with Zeref, and fighting Acnologia?" Natsu wondered and then trembled in fear when he thought about it. They couldn't do anything against them even with the three Dragonslayers there. They couldn't even scratch Acnologia and Zeref could easily kill them all in one attack.

Happy looked at Natsu for a moment. Natsu woke up looking dumbstruck which is the norm for him, then the little flying feline saw his expression change again and he was awestruck because the normally happy and hyperactive Dragonslayer became serious, but that was not the end of the surprise as he saw Natsu tremble fear. At that point Happy started freaking out for his friend and the only thing in his head in this moment was. '_What's happening here and why is Natsu trembling in fear?_' But then as fast as the trembling started it stopped and Happy could only ask. "Natsu are you alright, you were trembling a moment ago?" Happy asked worried his friend.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and looked at Happy. "Yeah I am alright, I just had some strange dream and for the trembling it was because I was thinking what was Erza is going to do at us if we are late." Natsu said half telling the truth.

"Ehhh? Erza is going to kill us if we are late!" Happy freaked out. "I'm going ahead, so you better hurry if you don't want to become dragon souffle!" Happy reminded him as he scrambled to get ready, but as he flew around he saw Natsu holding something in his hand not even realizing he had.

"Um... Natsu what are you holding in your hand?" Happy asked curiously wanting to know what the thing Natsu is holding.

"What are you talking about I don't have anything in my WHAT!" When Natsu saw the object and immediately knew what it was. It's a blue crystal with a frozen flame in it and it's the Clone Lacrima that Mavis had given him and realized that everything he thought was a dream was actually real.

"Ne, ne, what is that thing Natsu?" Happy asked interested in the object.

Natsu knew he couldn't tell Happy about him returning from the future and thought of a way to make him stop asking questions. "It's nothing important and if we don't get going Erza is going to beat us really bad." He trembled in fear for added measure.

At that Happy flew with the speed of light out of their house. Natsu knew what he has to do and the risks he has to take so he could become stronger to protect the people he loves. He started packing for his long Journey and minutes later he was ready. But he isn't in his normal attire as he is now wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans and a cloak with the exception of the scarf that Igneel gave him; he knew he will need to give it to the clone because the scarf will save him from the death magic Zeref uses. That was one of the hardest decisions he had to make, giving his most precious possession to his clone. He activated the Clone Lacrima, pouring a big portion of his magic energy into the crystal so the Clone could manifest and start producing magic energy on its own for the next few days.

Natsu felt most of his magic energy drained away from his body as the Lacrima started glowing and then there was an explosion. When the smoke dissipated he saw a naked copy of himself standing and doing nothing.

"What is my mission?" The clone asked with a blank expression.

Natsu repeated the question a little dumbstruck from the clone. "Mission? Oh! You mean what to do?" He asked as his copy nodded. "Just act like me." He said simply.

At his answer the clone's expression changed, gaining the same goofy grin as Natsu's and the unstoppable flame in his eyes."Hell yeah! I am going to give everything to become an S-class mage and beat everyone who gets in my way!" Natsu could only smile at his clone's declaration remembering he said the exact same words before boarding the ship.

"You better go before Erza blows up and come here to personally get you, so you better get going. I'll watch your departure from afar." Natsu said with a foxy grin that made the clone tremble in fear thinking of Erza coming here to beat him up and drag him to the ship. "Don't lose that scarf because it will save your life while you're in Tenrou Island!" he reminded the clone, frowning at the thought of losing it.

"Aye, sir!" The clone saluted making Natsu laugh at his response realizing how stupid he sounds saying that.

10 minutes later Natsu was looking at the ship from a safe distance behind some crates and barrels, just looking at the ship floating on the water made him sick. He changed his view from the ship to his clone that's getting sick with every step he took toward the ship. Natsu could only pray for his clone that he will make it alive to Tenrou Island because his clone is late and Natsu is 100% sure that his clone will feel the wrath of Erza and second it has the same motion sickness he has. After thinking for a while Natsu heard the voices that he will not hear for long time.

"There you are Flame breath." Gray said in a mocking tone that made even the real Natsu angry.

"Shut up popsicle and again your clothes." Natsu's clone snapped glaring at the Ice mage.

"What, when, how?" It was only thing Gray could say before he started looking for his clothes.

"NATSUUUUU!" The Clone started trembling even the real Natsu started trembling and he was far away from them, knowing that there is only one person that could create such reaction. The copy started to slowly turn its head creating creaking noises and saw the owner of the voice.

"Uh? H, Hi Erza H, H, How are we today?" The clone greeted Titania politely shrinking under her gaze. Natsu could only imagine the fear of standing near her now.

"You're late!" Erza bellowed with an evil aura emanating from her body. "But only for today I'll let you off the hook because of the S-class trials, but if this happens again you're going to be punished. Now get in the boat!" Erza said with a little less edge in her voice but enough to scare the other members.

"Aye, sir!" The clone saluted and he ran towards the boat falling sick at the moment he steps on it. And so the boat set off for Tenrou Island with Natsu looking at the boat from far away praying that the clone succeeds and they meet again with everyone in 7 years. After the boat was out of his sight Natsu remembered he had forgotten to do something, he had to remove the Fairy Tail stamp so that no one could connect him with Fairy Tail. It really hurt him to do the such a thing but he had to do it so he let the skin on his shoulder be burned by his fire and the magic stamp started to disappear, with that done Natsu stood up and walked out of the harbor and from there he left Magnolia starting his journey

(Few days later)

Natsu was walking through a town that was near the Oracion Sies incident with Nirvana. He was getting few stares from town's people that looked like they didn't take kindly to strangers, but he didn't care and just walked away from them without giving a damn about what they said. But then he heard a few guys talking about Fairy Tail and he immediately stopped to listen to their discussion about Fairy tail.

"Did you guys heard about the incident in Tenrou Island?" The young man said.

"Yeah we heard about incident." the other two answered.

"It's sad, they were such nice guys and they managed to stop Nirvana before it reached our town." The second guy added.

'_So the news has already spread, I wish I knew if they were able to activate Fairy Sphere._' Natsu wondered sadly and he started walking again.

Natsu left the town and made a camp in the forest because the sun has begun to set. He was just sitting around the campfire when he heard a very familiar voice calling out to him, he looked in every direction but he couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"Show yourself Mavis! Where are you?" Natsu stood up and called out the name of the first Master of Fairy Tail.

"So you didn't forget about me young Dragonslayer. I'm talking to you telepathically and I just wanted to tell you that your friends were able to activate Fairy Sphere." Mavis answered the question plaguing his mind.

"Thank you for telling me this Mavis." Natsu's smile returned after the news. The smile he hadn't worn since he left Magnolia and with this news he will be able to finally start journey. He took his seat near the fire and began to eat and few minutes later after he finished eating he felt the tiredness and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys that was chapter 1. Big cheers for my Beta reader shinji01ikari for being such an awesome guy. Still thinking what to do with 7 years, should I just skip them and went with the story when Fairy tail returns so tell me in your Review<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back with my longest chapter till now.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2: How fast time goe**s

* * *

><p>Year X791<p>

In the flower blooming capital of Fiore Crocus it was yet again time for one of the meetings held by the Magic Council. In the last few years after the events at Tenrou Island, the Wizard Saints were asked to help fight the increasing number of incidents involving Zeref. Inside the meeting room were 7 people with the other 3 seats empty because there weren't any people with the requirements to be one of the members of the Wizard Saints . Though this only applied for 2 of the seats, in the last few years the magic council found a man with the qualities to be one of the saints and even then he only came once to their meeting and it ended in devastation.

"Looks like the idiot won't be joining us in this meeting too." the tallest cloaked figure sighed. "Why was he even made a saint, what was Guran Doma thinking when he asked him to join? He is uncontrollable." he grumbled, angry with their newest member.

"Hey, he can be wild, but he has all the criteria to be a saint and Guran approve him because Phoenix destroyed many dark guilds in the past few years and even released the people of the kingdom of Seven from the evil clutches of their king, and now Fiore is in peace with their kingdom." Jura Nekis protested.

"But as always he's acting like a child when he knows how important these meetings are, but I got to say he's a really powerful mage and when we give him a job, he always finishes it quickly." The old woman sitting next to the cloaked man added.

"Yeah, but the destruction after each mission is enormous!" The tall man groused. "How can someone destroy half of a town when his mission was just to gather information?" the tall cloaked man rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Everyone nodded at his comment and Jura couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Phoenix resembled the people from Fairy Tail that he met while they were on the mission to defeat Oracion Sies. It was a nice memory, but his mood changed when he remembered that they were not in this world anymore or so he thought.

"Anyway back to the business at hand. There has been some activity from his side, few towns were destroyed in seconds and the casualties in every town are 100%." Another cloaked man said, that simple piece of information wiped out any trace of humor the group had, all of them adopting serious looks.

Everyone was silent until a woman's voice broke it. "Zeref returned from out of nowhere few days after the accident on Tenrou Island 7 years ago and the only information we got was from the Head of the 6th division Doranbolt, that Zeref was hiding in Tenrou Island, but Fairy Tail didn't know about him being there."

"Who cares about Fairy Tail!" the tall cloaked man exclaimed. " Thе last seven years has turned this guild into trash after losing their strongest members." The man's comment slowly ate away at Jura's restraint, not liking how one of their members would badmouth Fairy Tail as he considered them his close friends and allies to Lamia scale, and even if they have lost their powerful members they wouldn't think twice of throwing themselves to help Lamia scale.

"Enough!" The unknown person commanded. All the mages in the room turned their attention to the entrance and saw Guran Doma standing at the door holding documents in his right hand and his staff in the other. "I have some news for you. It's been decided when the Grand Magic tournament will be held and like every year you have VIP tickets for anyone who wants to watch… also there has been some strange magical activities in the waters where Tenrou Island was last seen." Guran Doma finished before leaving the tickets on the table and leaving the room.

The Old man sitting beside Jura spoke. "Well Jura, because you stood up again for Phoenix, you're going to go find him and tell him about the meeting."

Jura could only sigh at the old man's comment. "Fine, I will be going then." Jura replied and with that said he left the room and started going to the train station to take the train to his destination. "_Maybe this time I'll find who he really is._" he thought idly.

* * *

><p>It had been whole day since Jura left the capital and he was near his destination, the port town of Hargeon. Phoenix was always there at this time of the year and he had told him for some unknown reason where he could be found. This confused Jura, thinking why he would tell him where he was and if Phoenix knew him before he joined the Saints. His thought were interrupted with the train reaching its destination and within few hours of looking for Phoenix, Jura finally found him sitting near a cliff relaxing.<p>

"Ahem." Jura said which caused the hooded man to turn his head and smile at Jura.

"Jura, it's good to see you again. What brings you here this time of year?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"It's good to see you too, Phoenix." Jura deadpanned. "I was sent to tell you what we discussed from our latest meeting… and would it kill you if you'd come to our meetings?" Jura asked annoyed with the hooded man.

At this question the young man groaned. "But those meetings are so boring and the other Saints are just creepy."

Jura sighed at his stupid reply, but he continued. "Like last time, we talked about Zeref." At the mention of the Dark mage the young man's body stiffened, but Jura continued. "We also got the date for this year's Grand Magic Tournament and Guran told us about some magical activity around the location of Tenrou Island."

When Jura mentioned the strange magical activity around the location of Tenrou Island Phoenix interjected. "So it has already started, they will be back really soon."

Jura looked at Phoenix and asked him the questions he wanted to ask for a long time. "What are you talking about and who are they? But the most important question is… isn't it about time you tell me who you really are?"

Phoenix sighed. "Maybe it's time to tell you who I really am, but promise me you won't tell anyone as they'll soon find out anyway." After he finished he removed the hood revealing his face and true identity.

Jura was speechless when he saw his face. It was a man around his mid-twenties with eyes like a predator's and Pink hair, Phoenix real identity was Natsu Dragneel. "How is that possible, I thought you were with them in the island? This doesn't make any sense." He asked with his confusion apparent in his voice.

"It's a long story my friend so you better take a sit." Jura nodded and sat in front of Natsu, who started telling him the whole story. "You should know that the magical activity where Tenrou Island was will grow, so you better investigate and you might find something interesting. If you want help, talk to Tenma they'd gladly help." Natsu stood up and stretched his arms and exhaled. "Ahh… it's been a long time since I talked with someone for so long, I'll be going now. I have a meeting with a beautiful lady who's waiting for me. See ya soon Jura and next time I promise I will come to the meeting." Natsu left the cliff and slowly vanished from Jura's sight.

Jura on the other hand remained, digesting the information he just heard, but he knew he would keep his secret a secret until Phoenix or Natsu chooses to reveal himself.

* * *

><p>In the nearby forest around Hargeon, 3 familiar people from the independent guild Crime Sorcière made camp somewhere in the forest. Jellal just came back with more firewood to start the fire, Meredy had brought water from the nearby river, and it was time for Ultear to cook something, but there was a problem. No one had a match to start the fire which is quite ironic for three powerful mages as none of them could start a fire without destroying half of the forest.<p>

"Does anyone have something to start the fire?" Ultear asked before someone appeared behind her, grabbing her by the waist.

"I have…" The stranger whispered causing her to scream and send her crystal ball right into the stranger's face, sending him flying into one of the trees.

"Um… Ultear, you know who you just sent flying right?" Meredy asked looking at the flustered woman.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish he'd stop scaring me like this." Ultear complained before they went to see what happened to him and found him sitting at the base of a tree while playing with the crystal ball.

"Natsu, would you stop doing that!" Ultear demanded while blushing fiercely as Natsu simply stood up and hugged her and she hugged him in return.

"What will you offer me to stop?" Natsu whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Ultear replied with a question of her own while sporting a seductive look on her beautiful features. "What do you want?"

"How about a kiss." Natsu whispered while looking at her eyes.

He didn't need her permission as he quickly locked lips with her, immediately asking for access by nipping on her lower lip which she granted immediately. The moment she felt his tongue touch hers a battle for dominance began, but they soon had to pull back from the stupid need for oxygen.

After resting for a moment they started getting ready for round two. "Get a room you two!" Jellal yelled gaining their attention to see that they weren't alone.

When Ultear saw Jellal and Meredy her face lit up like a Christmas tree while Natsu simply retorted. "Sorry to say this, but we're in the middle of the forest and there are no rooms here." Jellal rolled his eyes at the comment knowing that there's no winning the argument.

Later everyone was around the campfire with Ultear sitting on Natsu's lap. Something she loved to do when he was around, Jellal sitting opposite them with Meredy sitting on Natsu's left. "So what information you have for us this time?" Jellal asked a little curious.

"It looks like a few more towns were destroyed by Zeref." Natsu said simply causing everyone around the fire to pause when they heard Zeref's name. "Also the date for this year's Magic tournament has been decided."

Ultear looked at Natsu questioningly. "Did you forget we're an independent guild and we can't go near it to investigate?" but Natsu just smiled at her.

"But this year we can get the help of some old friends who will soon be back from their slumber." Natsu explained.

Jellal immediately understood what he was talking about. "So you're saying Tenrou Island will reappear soon, but how will we be able to ask them to help us?" he asked.

Natsu simply smirked and said. "I am 100% sure that they'll join this year's tournament. They'll want to bring Fairy Tail back to the top and I also happen to know where some of my old friends will train, but unfortunately they won't get much time to train. This is where you guys come in, because with your power Ul they can unlock their second container."

Before Ultear would've blasted anyone for calling her Ul, but now she started liking it because it was coming from the lips of the man she loved. "I see it's a really good idea and if someone had told me 7 years ago that you'll become such a smart guy, I would have laughed at their faces." Ultear remarked which made Jellal and Meredy laugh.

"What! You thought I was stupid back then?" Natsu asked hurt from her statement and began pouting at Ultear, something he knows she couldn't resist.

"Sorry… what should I do so you could forgive me?" Ultear cooed as Natsu stops pouting and started grinning.

"You can give me a kiss…" Natsu began. "…Or something more." He added causing her to blush wildly remembering the last time they went that far.

"Let's do the first… for now." Ultear replied as they started kissing again.

"Umm… hate to repeat myself, but get a room or go some other place." Jellal said a bit flustered while looking at the couple making out.

Natsu separated his lips from Ultear's and said with a smirk. "What is it Jellal, getting a little bit flustered? Oh, I forgot to tell you one of the people you're going to meet is your love. Will you be able to tell her you love her this time or maybe you'll chicken out?" Everyone around the fire could clearly see a vein popping on Jellal's face and the ominous aura coming out of him. Natsu immediately knew he struck a nerve and looked at Ultear.

Ultear smiled and gave him a suggestion. "You better run."

"Dragneel come here, I want to talk to you." Natsu knew the owner of that ominous voice and started running away as Jellal started chasing and shooting magical orbs at him.

Ultear went and sat next to Meredy watching the scene before them. "Who do you think will fall first from exhaustion?" Meredy asked.

"Maybe Jellal, look at how recklessly he's using his magic, but if even one of his orb hits Natsu he'll be down for the count." Ultear replied as they continue to watch Natsu running for his life and Jellal chasing him for over an hour until Jellal fell to the ground from exhaustion and Natsu did the same unable to see the last orb coming from behind.

"What do you know it's a tie." Ultear remarked and Meredy just nodded.

Several hours later Natsu woke up and found that Ultear was sleeping peacefully next to him. He got up carefully trying not to wake her up, he then saw Jellal sleeping and a smirk appeared on Natsu's face. A few minutes later he saw Meredy woke up. "Meredy." He called the young woman. "I have to leave early because I still have work to do, please tell Ultear I love her and give her this when she wakes up." Meredy nodded as he left afterwards.

When Ultear woke up she saw it was already morning as she looked around to find no signs of Natsu, it made her feel sad that he left without telling her. She walked towards Meredy who greeted her as she did the same; it was then when Meredy remembered what Natsu asked her to do. "Ultear, Natsu said he was sorry that he had to leave without telling you and he said he loves you."

"Thanks for telling me Meredy." Ultear thanked the young woman.

Meredy almost forgot Natsu's present that she quickly took form her pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot Natsu gave me this and said to give it to you."

Ultear took the box, opening it to find a letter and read it out loud. "_Dear Ul I am really sorry that I had to leave without telling you, but look inside the box._" she looked in the box and saw a necklace with a dragon wing trinket and a ruby at its center. She admired the necklace for a little while before continuing with the letter "_I hope you like, it was really hard to find. Happy 1 year anniversary my precious angel , love you!_" Ultear was really happy that Natsu remembered their anniversary and read the last part of the letter. "_P.S. look at Jellal when he wakes up, I have prepared little show for you and Meredy_."

She heard a groan coming from Jellal as he wakes up and walked towards them. He noticed them trying to contain their laugher which pretty much failed. "What, what are you two laughing at?" he demanded and minutes later they burst out laughing.

"Just look at your face." Ultear said between laughs while handing her mirror to Jellal allowing him to see what they consider funny.

"Nice make up, you have a date today?" Meredy teased.

Jellal immediately knew who did this as he shook in rage while screaming his name. "Dragneel!"

Even from far away, Natsu heard the angry scream and smirked as he continues walking.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys that was chapter 2 hope you like it also the next chapter the Fairy tail members will finally return and you will see what will happen with our favourite Dragon slayer's clone and don't forget to review I really want to see what you think about my story till now. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy tail wish I did but then may become crappy**

**Chapter 3: When the time comes**

* * *

><p>Port town of Hargeon<p>

A lone boy is looking out the sea waiting for something or someone to return until he heard someone calling him from behind. "Romeo, we were looking everywhere for you. Did you forget we have a mission to do?" Alzack Connell said standing beside him was his wife Bisca.

"I know you miss them, we all miss them, but we have to move forward." Bisca said to Romeo. Her sadness visible on her face, but the boy remained silent.

"Romeo, you can stay here if you want while we look for the thief, don't get in trouble or you father will be on our butts the whole day." Alzack reminded looking at Bisca who nodded as they left to look for the thief.

"Hey, kid what are you doing here? It's dangerous to be alone around here." The unknown man said in which Romeo turned his head and saw a tall cloaked figure standing near him.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the sea waiting for someone to return, but maybe it's time to give up." Romeo replied in a dejected tone.

"Let me give you an advice kid, you should never give up. That's what Fairy Tail does best aside from destroying stuff." The cloaked man said surprising Romeo looking at that man standing beside him.

"Who are you? I don't know, but I get this feeling I know you from somewhere." Romeo asked causing the stranger to flinch.

"Hahaha, sorry, I am just a passerby who gives people advice." He replies laughing awkwardly, trying to get away from the situation. "Anyway kid, don't forget. Never give up on your dreams and soon they will come true, I can also feel the people your waiting for will be back soon." and with that the cloaked person disappeared.

Few minutes later Bisca and Alzack met with Romeo. "Romeo, could you help us look for the thief." Bisca asked.

"Sure, what does he look like?" Romeo asked.

"The information we got is that he's always wearing cloak also we know his face." Alzack replied as the young mage remembered the guy he talked with.

"I talked with a strange cloaked guy few minutes ago, it could be him." Romeo replied wondering if that's the person they're looking for as Alzack immediately asked which direction he went. "This way" he replied running towards where he last saw the man with Bisca and Alzack behind him.

* * *

><p>Natsu was tired due to the missions the council gave him, but he was also happy from his meeting with Romeo until he heard a gunshot towards his direction and swiftly dodged it. He then heard someone shout '<em>Freeze you thief<em>!' He stopped and turned around to see three familiar faces.

"You're not getting away this time you thief." The woman spoke as Natsu looked questioningly at the group.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else?" Natsu replied.

But instead of listening, they continued to attack Natsu who deftly dodged all the bullets, but few managed to hit him creating holes in his cloak not hitting anything vital with one stray bullet hitting the emblem of the Wizards saints as it fell on the ground near Romeo who took it and realized who the man was.

Natsu's patient was really running thin with every bullet shot at his direction. "Will you stop shooting at me! I'm starting to get annoyed."

Bisca and Alzack stopped, but remained alert pointing their guns at Natsu ready to shoot. "How can we trust you? Show us your face! We have a picture of the thief." Alzack demanded.

Natsu knew it wasn't the time to reveal himself and declined. "Not going to happen, besides if I wanted to kill you I would have already did." He retorted sensing them charging their guns making him sigh. "Looks like I have to knock you two out."

But before he could do anything Romeo jumped between them and shouted "Stop it you guys, you can't win against him!"

The married couple was stunned at what the young mage said. "Romeo get out from there this guy could be dangerous!" Alzack ordered.

"Why are you defending him Romeo? He's the Thief." Bisca added.

But before Romeo answered the question he tossed something at Alzack who caught it and when they saw what it was the two of them froze. "He is not a thief; he is one of the Wizard Saints." The boy explained.

At that moment Bisca was frightened as she and Alzack could have lost their life if they made this guy mad leaving their daughter without parents. "We are really sorry sir, we didn't mean to attack you, we just had a mission to find a thief and the only information we had that the thief wore a cloak." Alzack apologized.

"No problem, you were lucky it wasn't the other saints as they are not that patient. Also you were looking for some thief? I beat one a few minutes ago around here somewhere; he won't wake up for a day or two." Natsu said to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Could you tell us your name please?" Romeo suddenly asked.

"Sure my name is Na… Phoenix." Natsu replied cursing for almost saying his real name. "Anyway I have to go and kid and don't forget what I told you. Never give up on your dreams." and with that said Natsu vanished from their sight.

"Ok guys that was a close one, let's go find the thief and return home" Alzack ordered getting a nod from Bisca and Romeo.

But Romeo was still thinking about Phoenix. "That guy's voice I know I've heard it before in our Guild, he sounded like Natsu-Nii, but that's impossible."

* * *

><p>"Why are those guys late? Damn that Al and Bisca, maybe they left Romeo alone and went to party." Macao Conbolt, the fourth Master of Fairy Tail grumbled.<p>

"Pipe down. You're not a kid anymore." Wakaba Mine, advisor to the fourth replied.

"Or what? Are you going to fight me and call me Master." Macao snapped.

Moments later five people came into the building as the one on front said. "Hey, Fairy scums! We came for this month's rent."

Then Wakaba looked at Macao. "You didn't pay the rent?" he asked.

"Shut up! What could I pay them?" Macao snapped back. "I promise we will pay next month." Macao pleaded as everyone was prepared to attack the group. "Stop, don't touch them!" Macao ordered.

"So this is Fairy Tail! Pitiful!" the leader of the gang remarked thrashing the small guild. While everyone in the room did nothing because of their Master's order.

"Don't forget next month." the leader barked leaving with his men after wrecking the guild as they stood their ground until they saw the drawings of their Master and friends bringing everyone to tears.

"Ever since they disappeared we have turned in to this pathetic guild." Max stated hiding his face in shame and frustration.

"What is it Master" Wakaba asked.

"Ever since that day seven years ago, Romeo hasn't smiled even once." Macao replied crying his eyes out until they were interrupted by a loud noise as the guild went out and saw Chrsitiana, Blue Pegasus' magic bomber seeing a man fall from the ship.

"You fell!" all of them shouted.

"Hey guys long time no see." They looked up and saw the guys from team Trimen. The moment their feet touched the ground they started flirting with Laki, something they did for the past 7 years with Max shouting at them to stop.

"We have some news for you guys, with the helpful information from Lamia scale and my Archive magic we found that maybe Tenrou Island isn't destroyed." Hibiki said making everyone from Fairy Tail jaws drop. "Also from our calculations the island will come back today, so you want to go find out?" at this most of Fairy Tail members started packing and with the help from Tenma they got into the ship and left.

* * *

><p>It had been few hours and Alzack, Bisca and Romeo had returned and saw that only Macao, Wakaba and Laki were there asking them where are the others. Macao came up and told them Tenma came and told them that Tenrou Island wasn't destroyed causing Bisca and Alzack's face to brighten up in hope that they may see their lost friends.<p>

But for Romeo, nothing changed as he just got a book and sat down to read it. "Romeo brighten up, if Tenrou island isn't destroyed, then, they may be alive." Macao offered.

"Even if Tenrou Island is found... there is no telling if everyone is alive, right? There has been no news in over 7 years." Romeo replied to his father.

"Jeez Romeo, have little more faith." Macao sighed before the door is kicked open and the same guys from earlier came in.

"Look at this, this time they are even fewer. This is not a guild this is trash." The leader mocked.

"Teebo, what do you want? Our payment is due next month." Wakaba demanded.

"Our Master orders you to pay the rent or we destroy this place full of shitty mages." Teebo retorted getting ready to destroy the tavern.

Romeo, unable to bear it anymore stood up. "We don't have the money to pay, but I'm not going to let you destroy our home." Romeo shouts even as his father told him to stop.

"What's up with that attitude of yours you shitty brat!" Teebo asked.

"I am going to fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Romeo threw a fireball from his hand that Teebo easily destroyed.

"In the name of Fairy Tail? Ha! Don't make me laugh, that name became worthless a long time ago and now I am going to give you a lesson." Teebo remarked unsheathing his club from his back getting ready to attack even as Macao told him to stop, but before he could hit Romeo, he was sent flying by a kick hitting the near wall and falling unconscious. His guild mates turned around to punish the one who did it, but just like their leader they were defeated in mere seconds. It was then that everyone in the guild saw, who it was as they were speechless as everyone who disappeared 7 years ago stood before them.

"We're home!" Natsu announced with his goofy grin in place with Happy jumping in the air with the others also announced their return.

Romeo was the one who was stunned the most as Macao asked while crying. "You, you, you guys are still young! What happened to you?"

"Well... um, where should I start…" Lucy began as she told them their story.

Romeo stood in front of Natsu. "You're all grown up, Romeo." Natsu stated causing Romeo to cry as a smile appeared on his face for the first time in seven year.

"Welcome back Natsu-Nii… everyone." Romeo greeted.

* * *

><p>With everyone back after seven long years, the guild quickly returned to normal like what they do in the old days; drinking, dancing, talking, and singing. Making up for the 7 years they lost in one night. Natsu and Happy were dancing on the table while Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol. The others were looking at Reedus' drawings and the rest bonded with their friends. The party went on till it was dawn with most of the people have gone home, and the others were so drunk that they felt asleep in the guild leaving a few awake.<p>

"It's so good to be home after all this years; there really is no better place than home." Makarov said getting a nod from Gildartz.

"Man, everyone has changed in the last 7 years. I really want to fight them to see how strong they are." Natsu remarked with a beer in his hand.

"Kiddo, do you think you will be able to beat them? They have 7 years more experience then you." Gildartz replied getting a grin from Natsu.

"Sure, as long as I give it my all!" Natsu stated proudly making Makarov and Gildartz smile until they felt a strange magical force from Natsu.

Their jaws dropped when Natsu's body became transparent. "Natsu, what's going on with you?" Makarov demanded.

Natsu looked at his disappearing body and sighed. "Well it looks like it's my time. It was nice knowing you even if it was only for 2 days and Master." Natsu replied tossing Makarov his scarf.

"Boy, what's happening here?" Gildartz asked worried for Natsu.

"Don't worry about me I am not the real Natsu." the clone replied before his body disappeared.

"Wait then where is the real Natsu?" Makarov wondered.

"I don't know where he is Gramps, but I know he'll be back for the scarf." the clone replied.

"Who?" Gildartz asked.

"Me off course, but don't tell the others. Tell them I went training or something like that." The clone added before it completely disappeared, replaced by a crystal ball on the ground where he stood.

"What are we going to do master?" Gildartz asked again.

"We'll do what he asked; I really want to see how strong he has become in this past 7 years." Makarov replied before returning to his drink followed by Gildartz

* * *

><p>In the next few days there were some issues like choosing Gildartz as the next Fairy Tail master, but he run away and nominated Makarov again to be Fairy Tail master for the second time, but not without unbanishing Laxus and reminding Makarov that their secret is safe.<p>

Few days later Happy flew in guild really worried looking at every direction when Mira saw him. "What's wrong Happy you look worried?" she asked the flying cat.

"I can't find Natsu. His been missing for few days, he does it sometimes, but not this long." Happy replied crying.

"What!" The whole guild shouted.

"Maybe he got in trouble or got kidnapped!" Lucy said imagining other weird things.

"Do all writers have weird imagination? Anyway let's go look for the Fire Head before he destroys something we can't pay." Gray remarked getting ready to search for Natsu until Makarov ordered them to stop. Gray looked at their master and asked. "What is it Master we have to find him before he gets us in trouble."

Makarov sighed and said. "He's not doing anything wrong, he talked to me few days ago and asked me to let him train for something and I said Ok."

"Maybe Natsu-Nii found out about the tournament and he went to train so he could join." Romeo added as the mood became depressing aside from the guys who were on Tenrou Island.

"What are you talking about Romeo, what is this tournament about?" Makarov asked the young mage.

"It's a tournament to determine the best guild in Fiore." Romeo replied.

Everyone started cheering and saying. "We'll return Fairy Tail to the top!" until Makarov spoke. "But do you think you can win your magic power at their current level?

"The winner gets 30 million jewels." Romeo added.

Makarov shot up and cheered. "We're joining the tournament! Start training everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys this is chapter 3 hope you like it don't forget to review. Little spoiler for the next one there will be one battle beetwen 2 people to test their strenght Cya soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy tail wish I did but then may become crappy**

**Sorry guys for such a long time not uploading it was all because of school but now that I have some time I will try update more frequently **

**Chapter 4: The lone Dragon returns**

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town<strong>

A hooded figure walked along the streets of Magnolia. The people of Magnolia took glances at him every now and then as no one had ever seen this man before in their town.

Natsu Dragneel is really happy as his friends have returned two weeks ago and knew that they had already gone for their training session on the beach. He also knew that the only people that would most likely be still in the guild were Master Makarov, Macao and Wakaba who's most likely drinking while looking at porn magazines. He wished Gildarts was there, but he knew he had left to parts unknown.

"Stupid old man, couldn't wait till I came back. I really wanted to fight him to see who's stronger." Natsu grumbled in annoyance before his good mood returned.

His joy was short lived when a group of ugly faces blocked his path. He knew the group was from Twillight Orge as they were the same guys he kicked when they first came back from Tenrou Island.

"Hey you what are you doing in our town? This isn't the place for strangers like you! So leave, before we make you scum!" The bandaged guy commanded. He had his hair in an Afro with a club on his back and Natsu remembered him as Teebo.

"Yeah!" The other four said in unison which surprised the Dragonslayer. He never thought idiots like them could be so in sync.

After the little surprise Natsu gave them an evil glare, grinning at the thought of paying them back for what they did to his guild mates. "If you wanna fight, why didn't you say so in the first place?" he exclaimed. "All of you come at me at once and I promise you it will be over before you knew it." He added with a toothy grin.

The five mages were enraged by Natsu's smug attitude that made them look weak as none of them saw the crowd gathering around them. Natsu's grin got even bigger if that was even possible as he was going to humiliate them and their guild before the whole town.

"Argh! You're going to pay for talking down to the mages of Magnolia's strongest guild!" Teebo screamed as he swings his club at Natsu's head and the other four prepared to attack after their leader, but none of the five mages were ready for what happened next. He allowed Teebo to hit him with his weapon, but it wasn't Natsu's head that broke, it was the club that's broken in two.

"Hahaha was that it?" Natsu's body began to shake with laughter as he looked at everyone's stunned faces. "That attack didn't even sting." He stated bluntly remembering the beatings he went through under Titania. "Now, it's my turn." He said as he grinned at them wildly.

"B-B-but, how? I hit you with all my strength. It's not even possible to feel nothing at all!" Teebo stuttered as he looked at the man in fear.

"Well, I have been through worse than this, and like I said earlier. It's my turn." Natsu replied simply before the screams of the poor mages from Twilight Ogre that blocked the road to his home echoed throughout the city.

After few minutes the crowd started to disperse, leaving the beaten mages and Natsu who walked away from them a moment later. He heard the murmurs coming from the people and one made him sweatdrop at the comment.

"This guy is really strong. I just watched him beat Teebo's gang in a few minutes like they were nothing. He also took a hit in the head from Teebo's club and he didn't even flinch. It's like it was made cheese and it broke against his head."

Natsu ignored all the people gossiping about him and continued hear towards Fairy Tail's new building and a few minutes later, Natsu was standing before the little Tavern preparing himself to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the guild<strong>

Makarov was sitting on the bar's counter drinking beer and thinking when Natsu will show up. He really wanted to see how he grew up.

"Master, what are you thinking about? You didn't even look at the new weekly Sorcerer Magazine. The models are really something this week." Macao Conbolt said looking at Makarov with a questioning look while Wakaba Mine is still ogling the new models.

"Well, I was thinking of how everyone's training is going. I really want to see how much stronger they will become." Makarov said sagely before breaking into a smile as Macao and Wakaba stopped ogling the magazine as he got back to his mug to finish his beer.

"Yeah, I am sure they will become really strong. If only there are three more months till the tournament." Wakaba said while getting a nod from the other two mages.

As they continued to talk a hooded figure came into the guild and started looking around till he saw the three old mages drinking and laughing as a grin formed at his face. "Ahemm! I am looking for Makarov Drayer. I have a letter for him from the magic council." The hooded man spoke interrupting the laughing mages.

The three mages became silent and started to sweat when they heard about the letter from the council. Makarov was somehow frightened at the thought of paying for property damage made by his kids. The moment the hooded man saw Makarov sweating like crazy he started laughing like there was no tomorrow getting a glare from the three mages.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that your face was hilarious." The hooded man said trying to control his laughter as the group glared at him. "Don't worry about it. The letter is not about property damage I assure you." The man said as he reigned in his laughter.

Makarov relaxed a little at that piece of information, impressed that the man before him could easily read him like an open book as he opened the letter and read it.

Once he read it twice and he spoke. "So they want me back again as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Makarov said getting a nod from the hooded man. "Anyway, what's your name young man? I am pretty interested in you; you can read me like an open book." Makarov said getting a snicker from the man.

"Well, people call me Phoenix. I am..." Phoenix was interrupted by Macao and Wakaba's scream.

"Y-You are Phoenix." They both said in unison while getting a smile and nod from said man.

"Wakaba, Macao, you know this young man?" Makarov asked getting a nod from the two mages.

"This guy is pretty famous for his accomplishments. He has single handedly destroyed hundreds of Dark guilds all over Magnolia." Wakaba began making Makarov raise a curious eyebrow.

"Not only that. His biggest accomplishment was in the Kingdom of Seven where he defeated the King's army alone and freed the people from their king's evil clutches, and because of that Seven is in peace with Fiore." Macao added earning him Makarov's interest.

"Ah, they only forgot one thing, and that is I'm also one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Phoenix quipped as the three mages eyes widen in disbelief. Thinking about how young he is, yet he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I got to say I'm impressed young man. Care to join us for a drink?" Makarov offered getting a nod from the young man as Macao gave him a beer. Phoenix thanked Macao who nodded and started telling stories of their adventures as they laughed. One hour later Phoenix knew it was time reveal who he really is.

"So, Makarov-san, I know you have something with you that belong to me." Phoenix said gaining a surprised look from Makarov as he saw the smile under Phoenix's hood.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Makarov replied in confusion thinking what could it be that he has that belongs to the man. He eyed him further only to see an even bigger smile under the hood.

"Oh, you know. It's white and scaly, and it's the most precious thing given to me by my foster father." Phoenix replied lazily and when Makarov heard the description, he dropped the mug on the floor surprising Wakaba and Macao. He immediately knew what he was talking about, but is it really the same loudmouth that became one of the saints he wondered until he saw the familiar toothy grin and he knew that it was him.

"I can't believe it boy!" Makarov proudly exclaimed confusing the other two. "To think that you'd become one of the saints, never thought you'd go that far in only 7 years." Makarov said with a smile on his face while patting the young man on the back.

"Yeah, well, when you train really hard every day. That's what happens." Phoenix said matter-of-factly getting a laugh from Master Makarov before he joined in.

Macao and Wakaba were really confused as to how did Makarov knew Phoenix before he disappeared 7 years ago as Wakaba decided to voice their question. "Umm… Master… care to explain to us how do you know him." he asked getting an agreement from Macao.

"Well… you also know who this guy is." Makarov pointed out. "He was part of our guild since he was a kid." He added confusing the two even more confused as Makarov sighed. "Care to tell them who you really are." He asked the Phoenix.

"Sure, it's about time for the world to see who Phoenix really is." He agreed as he took of his hood stunning the two old Mages speechless while Makarov took out the scarf from under the bar and tossed it at him.

"N-N-Natsu! That's impossible. We saw you leave two weeks ago to train." Macao explained in denial that was in agreement with Wakaba.

"Heh, that was clone Lacrima. A really rare thing to have. I was still around training till everyone from Tenrou came back." Natsu explained grinning.

"Boy, I don't understand how you did it, but how did you know about the Tenrou incident, and what will happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Makarov demanded smacking Natsu in the head.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to talk with Master Mavis about that. She knows the reasons better than I do" Natsu replied sheepishly. "Oh, and before I forget, I need a new stamp since I had to erase mine before I left to train." He added as Makarov nodded as he took the stamp and made a new one on the same place as before.

"Okay, now that Natsu have his stamp. I explain why he couldn't tell you." Mavis said appearing from the ground scaring the three old mages to death.

"Sorry about that, anyway he couldn't tell you because of a few things." Mavis apologized though the smile on her face told otherwise. "What do you think would've happened if you didn't left? Grimoire Heart would have taken Zeref, making him a weapon to destroy the world, and because you were there some people had a change of heart." Mavis took on a bashful look a light blush adorning her cheeks. "oh, you two look awfully cute together Natsu!" Mavis gushed giggling like a little girl before disappearing while Natsu blushed like a tomato.

"What is Master Mavis talking about Natsu?" Makarov asked, confusion clearly written on his face like Macao and Wakaba.

"Well… she's talking about my fiancée. She was part of Grimoire heart, but she changed a lot since then." Natsu replied while blushing like a mad man as the three mages had perverted smiles.

"Oh, our boy grew up without us even noticing." Makarov stated while crying crocodile tears like the other two. "Tell us about her. How is she in bed?" he quickly followed up wanting to know all the sordid details of his relationship.

"Shut up you old geezers!" Natsu shouted wondering how their conversation changes from his love life to their night life.

"So Natsu, who is she? Have I seen her before?" Makarov asked seriously.

"You know her. She was part of the council." Natsu replied with a smirk as he saw Makarov's expression.

"Oho! Natsu, you heart stealer. Never thought you would get such a beautiful woman for your fiancée, but let's stop talking about your love live. I'm glad that you have become really strong after seven years." Makarov said giving another pat on the back while smiling at him.

"So Master, would you like to have one of the saints in our team for the Grand Magic Tournament." Natsu asked grinning at the three old Mages who also like the idea, but then Makarov remembered something he read in this year's rule book for the tournament.

"I do, but I have an even better idea." Makarov said as he took out the rule book and pointed at something. "Look at this new rule that was added this year." Makarov said showing him the rule while Natsu's smile became even bigger.

"Two? That's even better." Matsu exclaimed. "So who will be in the team?" he asked.

"I know the right people to join you in the team." Makarov replied with an even bigger grin before they started catching up for the last seven years, drinking like there was no tomorrow. The next morning when he woke up, he found Macao and Wakaba sleeping like a log. Meanwhile Makarov was drinking coffee so he could stay awake till noon and start drinking beer again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Good morning Master. How are you today? Still little drunk from yesterday?" Natsu asked with a smile while Makarov grunted.

"I thought I could beat you on the 7th mug." Makarov replied in shame. "How should I know you had such big resistance against alcohol?" he moaned in despair.

"Yeah, I was impressed too when I found I had such a big resistance against alcohol." Natsu agreed. "Anyway Master, I'll be going since I still have some work that the Magic council gave me and… Ohh shit I am late." Natsu cursed putting on his hood and prepared to leave, but he was stopped by Makarovs big hand.

Natsu looked at Makarov curiously to as why he stopped him. "Should I tell the others or will you tell them." Makarov asked.

At that thought Natsu paused and trembled at what Erza would do to him when she finds out he knew what will happen on Tenrou Island. "Y-you better explain it to them when they find out in the tournament." Natsu replied trying to weasel his way out of the situation.

"Oh no, that's not going to happen!" Makarov ground out. "You're going to explain it to them yourself. I don't want to get on Erza's bad side." Makarov ordered as he too trembled ay what the scarlet knight would do to them.

"Fine, but I really have to go. If I am late they will have head on platter this time." Natsu said before he disappeared in blur. Few minutes later, the other two mages woke up with migraine before they looked around and didn't saw Natsu.

"Master, where did Natsu go? I wanted to drink one more time with him." Macao said, a little disappointed that the Dragonslayer had disappeared again.

"Yeah me too, I was going to beat him this time." Wakaba agreed while clutching his head.

"Sorry guys, but he had to go. He has some work from the council to take care of. Also, there'll be no talking about Natsu when the others arrived. It will be a surprise for every one when they find who the famous Phoenix really is." Makarov ordered as the other two mages joined him for cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere 1 week later<strong>

Natsu had just finished his last job from the council and now has free time till the end of the Magic tournament. He received a letter from Ultear a few days ago and he knew where to find them, and finally be able to get some quality time together as he was only few days away from his current location.

'_Finally free from the councils boring jobs, I can't wait to see Ultear and the other two. Maybe I should prepare a few more pranks for Jellal? He may try to kill me, but it will be funny._' Natsu thought before he heard a loud scream. When he looked at the direction of the noise he saw a teenage girl looking at him with hearts in her eyes screaming like crazy. He was little confused in the beginning until he heard many more screams and when he looked behind him. He saw whole battalion of teenage girls with hearts in their eyes and realized he was screwed because they are his fan girls.

"Ohh my gosh! It's Phoenix-sama. He's so cool, I want him. He will be mine for..." One of the girls said before she was interrupted.

"No way in hell bitch! Phoenix-sama is mine! I will kill you if you ever go near him!" Another fangirl exclaimed before she was kicked in the face by the first one, and from there on a battle royal started with every fangirl fighting one another as Natsu saw his chance to escape now that the girls are distracted. He started to leave, but couldn't move his left like something was holding unto him, and when he look down he cursed.

"Shit!"

"I got Phoenix-sama! He will be mine, Hahaha!" the girl said laughing like a mad man, but Natsu managed to slip from her grip, leaving his boot behind.

"No Phoenix-sama escaped!" shouted the girl in disappointment making everyone stop fighting and look at the girl. They all saw the shoe on the ground and like hungry hyenas, jumped into and jumped into another fight on who will get the shoe.

Natsu was already few miles away from Crocus while still wary of his surroundings. "Man, there are some savage girls down there. I hope I never meet them again." He sighed before he looked down and saw that one of his boots was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Crime Sorcière's camp 3 days later<strong>

It was already night and Ultear had volunteered to be the first on watch which Jellal and Meredy immediately agreed because of the hard work they did today. First, they destroyed a new dark Guild, and second they were chased by the Rune knights because of one blue haired mage who showed too much of his powers. Ultear was also really tired, but somehow she knew something would happen this night and stayed awake.

"Ahh, it's such a cold night, and I am too tired." Ultear sighed, talking no one in particular. She didn't expected answer until two warm arms hugged her from behind as she immediately knew that it was Natsu.

"Oh really, what about know?" Natsu asked while pulling her against him. He placed her head against his chest, his hands warming her body before he removed his hands from her belly getting a growl of protest from Ultear. She immediately stopped any protest when Natsu started massaging her body as she moaned from the pleasure and in turn made him smile.

"Sleep Ul… I can see you're pretty tired like the other two. I will take the watch." Natsu said as he massaged her as he's rewarded with another moan.

"Thanks Natsu, you're the best. I love you." Ultear replied before giving Natsu a kiss after which she fell asleep.

Natsu couldn't be happier this moment. His friends were back after 7 years, he had become really strong that he could protect them, and he was in love with a strong, smart, and beautiful woman who is sleeping in his arms. He looked at sky to see the full moon shining upon them.

'_Pretty soon we will see each other again guys._' Natsu muttered before he resumed watching the beautiful woman who sleeping in his arms.


End file.
